


All The Angels

by GayNoctis



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst and Humor, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Hospitals, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Pete is gay, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayNoctis/pseuds/GayNoctis
Summary: By the way, the name's Pete. I can be a bit of a pretentious dickwad but besides that I'll help you get out of this hell they call 'The Hospital of Souls'.[Pete's a demon, Mikeys sort of dead. Au: where Mikeys destined to be an angel and Pete knows what's best. Also based off the demo: All The Angels off of Living With Ghosts.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5:44am and I like writing dumb shit.

_He's not here, isn't he?_

The breaths Mikey takes are quick and uneasy, blatantly exposing his fragility. He looks around the room. Every crevice in the white, bland walls means nothing. The room was covered with white, nothing but the pureness of the color. The sheets were lengthy and warm, silky underneath while cotton in his arms. The pillows his head laid on were white; the entire bed was covered in white electronics, similar devices were only white, the chairs that stood towards the left of his bed were, in fact: white.

_Where is my brother? Ray? Frank? Where are they? And where am I?_

A faint voice whispers, "You're with me now, love. Neither heaven nor hell. We can be alone together, isn't that sweet?"

Who exactly is talking? Mikey thinks to himself. Their voice was soft, vaguely portraying another emotion that he clearly could figure out. However, Mikey felt more ill thinking about things he shouldn't think about, way to go on his first day up.

Mikey eyes the empty seats in the room, the door was shut and you'd think there would be flowers and friends, but no. No one and nothing were in this room besides himself, the bed, the basic necessities for his well being. It felt empty of life, the air felt hopeless just as he had when he took those pills that day. The sudden coldness in his lungs eases the pain of remembering.

Back to the stranger, he thinks.

He tries to say something, he wants to say 'who's there?' He just can't, his lips are dry and chapped. Water. He needs water, his throat felt drier than the Arizona deserts. How long has he been asleep? He wonders, only digging himself into his own grave. 

"Shhh, the angels know we're here. They don't want their new angel to be unwelcomed by a demon like myself. By the way, the name's Pete. I can be a bit of a pretentious dickwad but besides that I'll help you get out of this hell they call 'The Hospital of Souls'."


End file.
